


Destiny x Reader Collection

by theyinyangdragon



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Will update it as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22395442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyinyangdragon/pseuds/theyinyangdragon
Summary: Little stories under the Traveler starting you, the reader into the arms of guardians. Update will be slow and coming from my blog.
Relationships: Guardian/Saint-14 (Destiny), Hunter (Destiny)/Reader, Saint-14 (Destiny)/Reader, Titan (Destiny)/Reader, Warlock (Destiny)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 91





	1. Saint-14 x Reader

Warning - Season of Dawn stuff/slight spoilers

To have the former Titan Vanguard arrive at the tower was a miracle to all the civilians who have heard of the Legend of Saint-14 and to those who had known him in the past. He must have some difficult time to locate the tower, because when you checked the hanger all you could find is his shotgun, floating in the air. You are unsure how it arrives before him but you decided to leave it alone, knowing from your previous experiences that some weird things will occur. It seems nobody else seems bothered by this, so you only leave caution cones around it and leave it like that.

A few days later news spread very quickly of Saint-14’s arrival. Guardians were astonished, like if it was a dream to see the legendary Titan in person but it was all real. He was there in the hanger, feeding the pigeons silently in front of his ship, all set up for his new experiences of the Last City he knew as home and his presence pretty much warmed up the entire hanger against the cold snow. They do not jest when he is the most loved guardian in the Last City. He was taking a lot in but was adjusting to the present from the past and quite adjusting to you quite quickly. You know already by mere seconds standing near this man that he was basically a giant teddy bear go everyone. Extending his arms out in welcoming manners, holding people's hands firmly with his, teaching guardians how to hold pigeons correctly, you could list how he was practically living up to his name. Besides all of his good traits, you have noticed he is very warming with you the most. Zavala admits that he idolized you even if he’ll probably not admit it (damn Titan’s stubbornness), which made sense of how he treats you but he treats you to best compare like the pigeons.

  
Soft.

  
Even your ghost had notice, by how he treats the cookies you gift him like giving him a treasure and how he pretty much adores you, even tried to impress you by building those pieces you got for him trying not to look stupid. The diagram was from Osiris, so you can’t really blame him. Not that you said anything about it. You barely speak anyway.

It didn't take a warlock to theorized that Saint-14 might have a crush on you, but you really didn't know how to confront him on that topic anyhow. Your ghost suggests you be direct to him, which meant talking. It was a necessary choice. Now you weren’t going to be very blunt on him. You were going to simply ask him to hang out with you around the Last City, get a hot drink along the way also. Walking on the trail long carpet, to his ship where he was happily feeding the birds, you look to your ghost with uncertainty to which he nods and you began to silent clear your throat before speaking.

”Saint.” The Titan froze, some seed spilling out from his clench fist and looks up and saw it was you. You...spoken to him. He was glad he was always wearing his helmet. The man was beyond excited hearing your voice knowing by others you barely spoke, so this must be important.

”My friend!” His arms extend out to you warmly as ever. ”What do you need? Do you need any advice? Some more bounties? I’m sure to answer anything you need!”

Well, this was now or never. What you were to say was if he would like to come with you to the City below to explore. What you actually said was:

”Would you go down in the Last City with me?” He just stood there, like a statue. You were now concern if you have broken him now. Maybe you made it sound like a date. Your social skills really shows why you prefer to use actions than your words. Maybe you should get going, having made it awkward already. Before you go he suddenly takes your hands, holding it with both of his before looking at you longingly, at least you assume from inside that helmet of his.

”I, would be honored.” He sounded like in awe, you swore you feel his hands shaking, almost if he's risking the urge to squeezes (or crush) yours tightly. You were honestly surprised he accepted it off the bat, or did he thought of something more? You didn't want to think too hard on it. Your face was burning from his answer. You really can’t believe it actually work.

”I do want to see more of the city, learn more about that I missed but surely it will more fun with you on my side.” He states boldly. ”We can explore the markets, dine on cuisine with the pigeons, and...and...other bonding experience I can't think from the top of my head!” He was so into the idea of going into a date with you. This was going to be a friendly outing right? Your thoughts were quickly apart from your body when you were put into a very warming embrace from the Titan. He was like a big teddy bear, that punches and headbutts people.

”I cannot wait for this outing!” He said as he squeezes you in the hug. ”I’m sure we’ll have a great time won't we?” He waited for your response but hearing he looks down to you. ”Friend?”

He may or may not have broken your ribs by accident. It was honestly worth it being hugged by this man.


	2. Titan Guardian x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little love story for a Titan on a rainy day

”Shit...” You cursed yourself coming out of the store to see a downpour of rain hitting down the Last City. Normally this wouldn’t bug you, and you would go through it with no problem, but it was raining hard like bullets were hitting the ground.   
There was no way you were going to walk in this rain, let alone with your heavy groceries too. Guess you’ll have to alert them that you’ll be late to get hold. Hopefully, luck could be on your side, though the chances would be slim as you decided to dial your lover and waited anxiously for their ghost to pick up. You were surprised but happy when you hear their voice from the other line. 

“Hello?” 

“Hey there, are you in the city now?” You ask. 

“Yeah, I just have gotten out of the Hanger. Everything alright there?”

“You see the storm outside? I don’t think I’ll be able to walk through it fast enough to arrive home on time. So I’m going to be stuck for a while and wait for the rain-“

“You’re stuck?! Fear not (Your Name) I’ll be over as soon as possible!” 

You heard their ghost then screaming not to jump off the Hanger side before the feed cut off. You rolled your eyes, knowing this kind of thing had begun to be a normal occurrence in your daily life. A few minutes might have passed when you hear the heavy footsteps and a voice called out your name.

”(Your name)! (Your name)! I'm here!” Your lover guardian skids to a stop in front of you, rain dripping off their bulky armor as they stood with pride that every titan has

”A few minutes late there, ” You joke reaching up to press a kiss onto their helm’s cheek. ”You know you didn't have to jump off the hanger to get to be you know.”

”Yeah guardian, I’m sure SOMEONE tried to tell you that.” Their ghost comment. 

“Hey hey! I wasn’t going to leave a certain someone in distress.” They nudge their companion, before offering out a hand. “May I take your bags?” You smile and handed them one of the bags since you didn’t want to overwork them, even if they were a guardian. 

“Now, stay close to me.” They raise up their free arm, and purple light swirls into a circle forming the Sentinel shield. Holding it above them, the rain didn't go through the mighty ward and just a purple light shine under them. ”Alright, we’re good to go.”

”My hero.” You grin going to their side with the shield keeping you dry from the rain and keeping you close with your titan lover as you two began to walk together through the street.

”Does your hero get a reward for your protection?” The Titan muse. You only can giggle shaking your head. 

”When we get home, then you’ll get it.”


	3. Saint-14 x Reader Overwhelm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fame can extend too much. Cross Posted from my blog.  
> 

The city had really changed since he had left it. Full of life, laughter, and guardians falling off of high ledges. You didn't know how to keenly explain to him that bit. Nevertheless, he finds it amusing, daring and confusing at the same time as you two talked together. He was very thrilled to spend some with you, voicing out often with the people he talked to, so many of them knew about that special hang out. You honestly don't spend much time in the Last City if you thought about it. You lived on venturing outside the walls going to different planets and landscapes in a vast amount of danger. When you rest it’s usually in your ship in the pilot seat you always sat in. Every day is a battle and every moment there's a point that your ghost will have to bring up your corpse to take in your life again and carry on. It was always the same for you, maybe this little date could be a good way to take a breath. To be down in the city always makes you feel light, seeing the civilians going on their days and the children playing in the streets. No matter how tiring it gets you felt some content when you see them. Though maybe today you just felt out of place. Being with Saint and your popularity compare to him he was a much bigger deal than you. His light had no shadow.

”Mr. Saint! Mr. Saint!” Little footsteps could be heard approaching you and the Titan. Little children probably no more than 8 years running up to him in much joy, and wanted to be picked up. Of course, he didn't mind. Picking up them with simple ease. The joy and squeals with the Titan. You let it happen, they sing in exchange for being carried. The song of their people, before they bid their farewell. You proceed on the streets with Saint, continuing your small date, you can call it that right? Was this a date? Maybe it could if you could just try. As he looks in awe of the buildings, lights gleaming on his helmet you reach your hand out to his slowly. As your fingers touch barely you heard his name called again and his hand moved away from your waving. You silently pull your hand to your chest.  
The people want him. They chat with him of great respect and he happily gives it back while mentioning you. His inspiration. Though even with it being touching, you felt like your being shadowed. You didn't break into the conversation neither did your ghost. You waited, giving your nods and gestures into the conversation. Then the same farewell as like the children and you're back with him. 

”Ah the people are so kind, I feel right at home.” He beams. You could only give him a smile and take your chance again to hold his hand, this time it actually succeeded. As your hand touched him, he seems to process what you’re doing and hold your hand immediately. It felt so warm. Yet, only temporarily did the warm felt nothing to you eventually. As you venture through the city, you played with children, adore people with ribbons, listens to more songs over food. More and more of the people of the City and it honestly was leaving you feeling exhausted and agitated of how much the people want you involved inside. Your plans were overlooked by the people no matter where you take him. You were not happy with this. You wanted to show him the city in your own way, but....you shook your head. Maybe that was just selfish to think of that. Yet, you probably were on your last straw when you showed him the garden of the city. A quiet place away from most of the chatters of the people and the beautiful array of flowers that was like a rainbow in the sky. 

“This is...” His hands trail the petals of lilies delicately. “Such beauty to witness all around you.” You take a deep breath to your new surroundings. It was a place with no disturbance and it’s where you can show him a magnificent view of the city as the Traveler floats above. Now, you could finally show him what you wanted. You gesture Saint to wait as you go around and started to gather some flowers for him. All that meant of him. Thyme representing his strength, lavender of his devotion, daisies of giving hope, and bluebells of his kindness. All wrapped up with a purple ribbon just for him. You decided to bring it back to him and stops when he was chatting with some guardians. You wouldn't be angry at them for speaking to him, but it is what they said that made your light boils.

”Come on Saint! Come hang with us! We really wanted to see more of what your light can do!”

”Ah, well I am currently waiting for someone at the moment. Can it please wait?”

”Come on I’m sure the Guardian doesn't mind. It’s not like it's uncommon they’re so busy with everything. You have the time.” 

You felt so done at this point. When has Saint-14 rejected anyone during this whole ordeal? You were just tired of this. Not even the quietest place where you can just spend time together, just the two of you. 

Your shoulder slouches, deflating as you just felt like giving up. He can go with them if he wanted to. You just don't care anymore. You drop the bouquet down and just leave, blocking the voices from your head as you drift away from him. You climb up to the highest floor in the garden area. Where a tree resides with its leaves shivering as a swing sits idly there with chains holding it up by its branch. A swing room fit for two. You approach it and rest your bottom onto one of the seats. Using your legs to give you the momentum with your elbow leaning on the bar resting your chin with your hand. He's got his tour, you guess he can just, do as he pleases.

”Guardian?” Your eyes look over while you stop the swing to where the voice was coming from. To probably your surprise it was Saint. “Why did you leave?” You could only stare and then just look away, nothing to say to the Exo. He approaches you and then takes a seat next to you with a creaking sound. It was silencing between both of you before he said again. 

“Why did you leave Guardian?”

Your Ghost whispers to you. “Say something to him....please.”

“...You were busy.” You replied not making any eye contact with him. He looks to you, how your eyes stare down to the ground as if piercing it with a sword. You look worn out, you look like you’re trying to hold it together but you just couldn’t. “I thought you’ll leave with them.” Their voice quivered to him. “You’re their inspiration after all.”

“You are my inspiration though.” He put a hand to his chest. “If it wasn’t for you, there wouldn't be a Saint-14 to inspire them. The people look up to you, they are people who sing about you, about how you did it all, about how you’re a hero.” The light in your eyes just fades. 

”It gets tiring though Saint, never an about there's much I can do to have a long rest.” Your hand clenches your class item tightly, now the ribbon of your emotions been undone and some of our burdens come out. ”I’m the hero and they want more and more but I can't give it all of it. They continually take more and more than what I can give and...” You're trying your best to not cry but it was fruitless. 

”You’re so loved by everyone, and I admire that but people kept pulling you away from me and I just ever think...” You sniff as your hand clench tighter. ”If they just ever think about if I wanted something.” You felt your cheeks damp as you said this. You felt so many emotions eating you up and it hurt more than any pain you felt that killed you over and over. There were just silences from him and it made you felt even more terrible for even speaking about how you felt. You didn't take notice when his ghost made some transmits noises before then feeling tap your shoulder. You finally look up at him to see his face. The optics were a brilliant purple and he held a bouquet in one of his hands. It was your bouquet. He holds it to you while gently taking your hand into his free want.

”What do you want?” He asks you softly. You were speechless for a moment as your lips quiver your answer out. 

”I just want to be alone with you.” He nods slowly and pulled you closer to his chest, wrapping an arm around you. 

”I shall grant you what you wish.”


	4. Saint-14 x Reader - Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saint-14 comfort the guardian

”Guardian?” Saint rapped his knuckle onto your door. ”Guardian! Are you in there? I have come over to bring you something like you ask! I am certain to believe it could bring a-”

  
His fist then dented the poor door that was just standing there, doing its job as being part of the wall. Now there was a little dent to what was once a smooth surface. That door really didn't stand against him. It was a valiant effort. A mental note to fix your door as he just decided to enter your home to check on you and apologize for assaulting your poor door. Expecting the door to be locked it was easily opened by a simple push. A little bit odd for him, but maybe that meant you’re home at least. Your Ghost requested him to get you something. It seems you were having a bad day, which Saint was not happy to hear and would do anything to make you happy.

  
“Guardian?” Saint looks around, walking slowly examining your little home. You must be quite humble. Even with many titles, he can imagine up the bat. ”Guardian?” He calls out for you and hears nothing. It was rather expected of your silent nature and now it was up to him and his ghost to look for you. It didn't take too long, just a door though and he found up all wrapped up in a blanket. Pillows around you while you lay motionlessly with a pillow under your head. You look up seeing Saint-14 which made you raise your head up a little. Were you supposed to have some company? You didn't remember calling him as your head looks to your ghost. Your little light looks away pretending as if he did nothing wrong.

”Guardian!” He chirps happily coming up to you. ”I have heard the news that you were unhappy and I brought you something to brighten up your day!” He presents you with the magic of his ghost to assist him, a tub of ice cream with your favorite flavor written in cursive on its label. The sight of the cold delight raised you up letting the blanket slide off your upper body. Saint pauses, letting out a small ’Oh’ He never saw you out of armor and seeing your basic wear of PJs gives off an adorable vibe off of you. You take the ice cream nodding in thanks and pop the lid open to display it's frozen beauty. Fortune is divine on you, as Saint also got a spoon for you. You go to hug him but you flinch back to the sharp spikes of his armor that came in contact with your skin.

”Oh! I am sorry for hurting you.” He said sincerely. ”I didn't mean to, uh…you still want a hug?” You nodded putting the tub down, extending your arms.

”Just change into something else.” His Ghost whispers to him. He nearly forgot he can do that! His Ghost transferred him into a more casual form. A simple black turtleneck sleeveless shirt with baggy pants and no helmet. He felt light out of the usual wear he wore for many years but this was for you.

“I hope whatever is going on, you become well in time.” He murmurs burying his face into your shoulders. ”I know you have done many things for the city and if you feel like you can't do anything. You are welcome to get the rest you deserve.” His words really struck your heart, making you hug him tighter.

”Can you stay here for a bit?” You ask quietly. ”It would be nice to have you around.” He lifts his head up, optics gleaming as he takes your hands into his.

”Of course, just for you.” He replied softly, pressing his mouth plate to your knuckles like a kiss.

”Maybe you should feed my guardian while you're at it.” Your Ghost then comments before a pillow gets thrown in his direction.


	5. Saint-14 X Exo!Warlock!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To love yourself, can be a challenge but you’re not alone.

A warlock always wants to uncover the unknown, to discover new things, to gain knowledge. Yet, there are things they can't understand. You can't understand. You were an Exo, an Exo warlock to be exact. You stare in the mirror. Seeing your bright color optics looking back at you, your metal skin gleaming in the lights, what robotic parts covered with your long robe. You take off one of your gloves, revealing your metal hand. You move your fingers, extend out your arm showing more of your metal design crafted well to move just like a person of flesh.

You hated it. You hated how your body was. The more you look at yourself the more you loathe your very existence. You thought you could have found more answers on Mars but the more you tried to search the more questions you gained. You always cover your face with your helmet, you hide your face when you go outside, you are ashamed of who you were. You didn't understand how other Exos can handle it, treating it normally and then there's you. Every day when you see Human or Awoken guardians you can't help from feeling a ping of jealousy when they pass you by. You wonder how it feels to have soft skin, hair, and other feats. You can eat, sleep, do things like that they can, but it still felt awful. You cup one of your cheeks with your ungloved hand. Picturing what you could have looked like if you were to look different. You picture so many options, you would draw yourself imagining what you could be. You picked up one of the sketches, holding it out it was a picture of what you think you were, with any facial features or styles that you think would fit you. Your ghost watches you wearily as you look at the picture. The last thing he wanted for you is to have an existential crisis. 

”Uh….” Your ghost floated into your view. ”Guardian?” Your optics practically pierce through his shell when he looks at you. ”Are you...alright?” He was worried sick about you. He didn't care what you were. You were his guardian, his friend. Wasn't that all it mattered? You didn't answer him, your focus was on that photo as you moved him aside. ”Guardian…” He spoke again. ”Please there is nothing wrong with you.” It was the wrong thing to say as he noticed the picture began to shake by your trembling hand. Why? Why were you resurrected like this? You could have been-you should have been-  
Your internal rage travels to your arm and the sketch in your grasp began to destroy with your light and quickly did it turn into nothing but ashes in your palm. Traveler, you needed to control your anger. Dropping the ashes into the trash can you put on your helmet and went on a walk to lighten the weight on your shoulders. Maybe patrols can distract you from your thoughts. Walking into the hanger, not even a footstep passed Amanda’s workstation you could hear the booming voice that could possibly match Lord Shaxx. 

”Ah, Guardian I haven't seen you in a while!” The most loved Guardian, also known as Saint-14 greets you with open arms full of bird seeds he spread out for the pigeons. You wonder at times if he has an infinite amount of those things.

”Hello Saint, ” You greeted him with a simple warlock wave. ”How are you holding up?”

It’s fantastic here!” He spoke with words laced with the vibrant of the sun. ”The city is full of life and I am happy to be here with you guardians! Though maybe, I should probably get an apartment eventually as I possibly can’t always be living in my ship.” He added resting his hand under his helmet’s chin before just shaking his head with a laugh. ”Anyhow! I hope we can hang out. We can get something to eat. I wish to eat something other than the cookies I have been given during Dawning.” As the most loved guardian that was not surprising, but the offer to eat made you uneasy. 

”I would love to hang out with you but I have to decline the offer Saint. I need to head out and do patrols.” You replied hoping this would be the end of the conversation. 

”But you have declined my previous invitations in the past.” Saint sigh. ”I understand you are a guardian and the world needs saving but I believe it can wait a few hours to let you have a break, like eating lunch with someone you’re close to.”

”I really appreciate it, but I don't have enough glimmer to buy food right now, I spend it on upgrading my guns.”

”Then I can pay, I have enough for both of us.”

”I’m sure the guardians would be looking for you if you went to get lunch with me.”

”I would not have them worry, I do things like any other guardians do. I do not always stay in one place.”

Every argument you spoke, he has something to counter you back. The built-up of anxiety burned in your system trying to find any exits out of the conversation. Your excuses were getting you nowhere and the more you tried the more concerned he got. This wasn't the first time you had an argument with a guardian over getting food and it surely won't be the last.

”Guardian, why do you not want to go out to eat with me? Is it possible because you do not like ramen? If so we could always- ” You couldn’t handle this anymore and your mouth ran faster than your head. 

”I don’t want to eat with you Saint! So just stop asking me it’s never going to happen!”

He goes silent, and you then realize what you said, putting your hand on the mouth area of your helmet.  
”W-Wait Saint, I-I didn't mean it like-”

”Okay I can’t watch this anymore!” Your Ghost appears in front of you, shell shifting with agitation. ”Guardian! You need to stop this! I'm worried about you! You need help! You can't bury your feelings into your helmet when you go out!”

”What is. . . Ghost talking about?” Saint spoke cautiously to not set a fuse in you in case. Ghost flies away from your reach before you can react and spills out the details despite your attempt to shut him up as you try to grab him relentlessly. Saint listens to all of it, processing all the info Ghost was trying to relay as quickly and accurately as possible. How you were an Exo and how you were unhappy with yourself. He listened to enough of Ghost’s explanation before stepping in and grabbing your wrist to get your attention. It wasn't a harsh grab but it made you stop and look at him. You could feel his optics burning into you through that helmet but it was his words that hit hard. 

”Is this true guardian?” He spoke. His voice sounded so soft and almost heartbroken. Your Ghost looks at you waiting for an answer or any response from you. You were silent, still as time as they looked to you before you hand clenched tightly into a fist and your body began to tremble now that the words were spilled.

You didn't know what to do, you wanted to scream, cry, or just teleport away from this mess feeling like a deer in the headlights. Saint’s grip loosened and he pulled you close to him. You had no strength to push him away as he opened the entrance into his ship and led you inside, Ghost following suit. The ship was a small area with a little kitchen and bedroom, he closed the door behind him and placed you down on the bed in a sitting position. You only just stare down to the ground looking at your boots not wanting to face him. Saint stood back, reaching for his helmet as Ghost floated to you. You heard a click sound and his heavy footsteps approached you, stopping when in front of you, and his armor cling together as he kneels with one hand to your own.

”Look at me.” You didn't want to look at him.

”Please. Look at me (Your Name).” You stiffed a bit when he referred to you by name and slowly looked up. Purple optics stare at you, reflecting off the visor of your helmet.

”What do you see?” He then asked. Was this a trick question? Trying to muster up the strength to speak you manage to croak out his name.

”S...Saint..”

”Yes, it’s me, I am Saint, and I’m also an Exo. You are an Exo too, does that make you unhappy?” 

You take a deep breath, trying to muster your voice back as you nodded in defeat. ”Yes...Yes, I am.” You felt his hand squeeze yours a bit.

“Why does it make you unhappy?”

”Look at me Saint. I'm made of metal and yet wearing a helmet and armor to cover it all. I’m not like the Humans or Awoken Guardians. I have (Exo head part) instead of hair, I can be reset and lose my memories, I can't even look at myself in a mirror. I always wonder what I look like when I was human and wonder what idiot I was to get here and I hate it. I want to feel warm, I want to feel an actual heartbeat, I want to feel anything but this, but I can't. I can do the impossible, but how can I deal with something that will always be a part of you?”

”It is true, that you can't just make it go away, but even so have you thought about the good things about yourself?”

”There’s nothing good about myself.” You spoke dryly pulling your hand away from him to fold your arms looking away from his gaze.

”Don’t say that! Of course there are good things about you! You help save the city many times! You defeated beings considered God and most of all, you're here right now. I may not see your face right now and I am not mirror, but I see you as a wonderful person.” He spoke softly. ”Someone I look up to, and I have chased for centuries. You are more than what your appearance speaks.” He stood up and sat next to you. ”And maybe words will not always prove it but I can show how to love yourself. It might take days or even centuries, but I’m willingly able to take that chance.” He held out his hand to you. ”If you let me.”

You gaze to his hand, extended out to you, with a pleading look from his optics and from your ghost as he nudges you to make the choice. What he said was right, and maybe this was a wake-up call to you. You still hate yourself but maybe you can learn and grow to accept it. You’re still you, even from all this time. Slowly your arms unfold and you reach your hand into his waiting hold.

It’s a start but with Saint, you’ll get there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a while and I’m still working on the function of this website. Sorry if there’s any grammar error I am not good with my English. I hope you enjoy it and I want to thank people who gave kudo to the collection. I appreciate it.


	6. The Fireteam x Reader - Guardian Games Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Guardian Games special fic with a fireteam arguing who is the best for you.

The week starts off with the Guardian Games, where the three classes compete against each other to bring honor to their team by collecting laurels and depositing medals for their class. Yet it seems a fireteam, that you know also, is also competing for something else.

”What do you mean you deserve their heart?” The Titan looked at the Hunter with hostility. 

”Oh come on, look at me.” The Hunter brushes their cloak back and pulls out their knife from the holster, twirling around their fingers with ease before stabbing it down to the table. ”I’m agile, I got the best gear and the quickest hand. I can definitely sweep them off their feet. I would be the one who wins (Your name)’s heart. It’s in the bag.”

The Titan scoffed, taking their knife out and pointed the blade at the Hunter. “Don’t be so confident, it will be me.” They proclaimed boldly throwing the knife at the Hunter which they caught with ease. ”I am the one who can protect them. I have a shield, the honor, I would do anything for them to make sure they're safe. I was also able to carry all those materials for them without struggling with the weight.” They added folding their arms. 

”HEY! I didn't know those groceries would weigh that damn much!” The Hunter shot back slamming their hand on the counter gripping the knife tightly in hand. ”Just because you're all big and muscle doesn't make you the prime candidate! I show them all the areas you and the Warlock never know, bring back trinkets of what I get from scouting, I even share my cloak wrapping it around their body and pull them close to me.” They sigh dreamily hugging themselves. “Your mark can’t do that.”

“I have arms,” They gesture, flexing one of them to prove a point. “I don’t need materials to make them happy, I just need myself, and I can provide as much warmth, without a cloak. So that makes me the better one.”

“You wish! I am the one for (your name)!” The Hunter boldly states.

”No, I am!” The two bickers and banter as footsteps quickly rushes in and then a quick blink of void appears in front of the two.

”Whoa whoa! Settle down!” The Warlock put their arms out separating the two. ”What’s going on?”

”They think they have the chance to be with (Your name!)” The Titan flatly states out.

”Well it's true! I'm just stating facts!” The Hunter argues back.

”Why don’t you eat a hive’s-”

”Enough!” The warlock interrupts ”You’re both animals! With this attitude, you both are not even fit for them! They're not an object to win over!” They pointed out. The Warlock was right, the two guardians look at each other and awkwardly gaze away.

”Yeah I guess… you’re right about that.” The Titan admits meekly. “I’m sorry.”

“Guess we got it over our head.” The Hunter scratches the back of their neck.

“Besides,” The Warlock continued. “I would be the best for (Your Name).”

“Yeah-WHAT?!” The Hunter yells. The Warlock simply put their hand on their hips. 

“Both of you are trouble, I can treat the best and not make it a competition. It’s not to win them over by silly items or body, I just interact with them naturally, like if we like a book we can discuss that together, or write poems of various interest.”

“Hey, I can write poems!” The Titan argues.

“Oh yeah, the uptight one has a chance! Your personality is similar to a slice of white bread!” The Hunter growls. “It’s like your legs! There are no layers to even see! Just a thin stick!” This made one of the Warlock’s eyes twitches.

“Using insults to try and tear me down? How expected of you. You’re so immature.” They roll their eyes. 

“Well, at least I am fun! Why read books when I can show them the stars?” The Hunter argues pointing the knife at the Warlock.

“With your record, it’s likely you’ll only get them in trouble.” The Warlock glares ignoring the black at their throat.

”Well that's why I’m here!” The Titan butts in. 

”I deserve (Your name!)!”

”No I deserve (Your name!)”

”You’re both idiots I deserve (Your name).”

”What is going on?” The group froze and looked up, seeing their ghosts floating around your head as you looked at all of them in confusion.

”(Y-Your name)!” The Hunter drops the knife. ”We didn't-”

”Drop the act. I know what's happening, your ghosts told me. What the hell is wrong with you all?” You folded your arms. ”I don't know why this is your focus but arguing around it over my love isn't going to solve it.” The three stare and look away from your gaze like sad puppies. 

”And to answer who deserves my heart I like all of you.” You walk over to them as the Warlock lifts their head up and you lift Hunter’s chin up while placing a hand on the Titan’s shoulder. ”You all have your strengths and flaws and I don’t care about who is the best. I appreciate every one of you, but you really need to keep your pride in check. Even if it's the Guardian Games I don't want this breaking the fireteam over me.” You then ruffle through your best and get three flowers out. ”Anyway before your ghosts had to get me I was bringing you something for the games. You place a red rose to the Titan’s head. ”A passion of fire, ” You then stuck a blue hyacinth to the hood of the Hunter’s. ”A joy sparking, ” You then hold up the yellow hellebores to the Warlock. ”And promise for the upcoming year.” 

The Warlock slowly takes the flower and stares at it. ”Now stop bickering, this is supposed to be a time to have fun you know.” You smile. The three look at each other after touching the flower they were given and give a knowing nod and look back at you.

”We’re sorry for arguing, we didn't know what got to us.” The Hunter mutters.

It’s fine, but please don’t do that again now come on.” You tug the Hunter and Titan’s hand forward to you. ”Let’s go! You too Warlock.” They nod and walk along with you as the Hunter begins to complain.

”Hey (Your Name) but my knife!” 

”We can get you another one!” 

”BUT THAT’S MY FAVORITE KNIFE!”

”You have 30 other knives...” The Titan points out. 

You and the Fireteam have a long week ahead.


	7. Saint-14 x Guardian! Reader - A lost friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saint listens and comfort a grieving guardian over the late Cayde-6.

“This is where they laid him to rest?”

You take in a deep breath as your eyes gaze to the tomb that laid in front of you and Saint, Colonel followed behind you pecking the ground that you and the Titan both stood on. Originally it was just you and her, but Saint wanted to come with you to visit him and know where he had been laid, It has been a while since you last visited him and that void feeling in your chest increases tenfold the more you stare at his grave. Saint looks to you as you take off your helmet, to give respect for the fallen Hunter Vanguard and so he did out of courtesy and respect as well. Your stoic face reveals the pain in your (color of eyes) hue. The stages of emotions rush through them like a circle of fire.

Sadness, rage, grief, guilt, regret.

”I know many have said he died in the Reef, but you were there as well with him….Could you maybe, tell me what happened there?” You clench your helmet tightly, the flashback of the prison stains your mind, the flames that burn through the prison, the golden orbs from Uldren Sov and the Barons as they made their escape, and those blue ocean colors that faded after he spoke his last words.

Saint noticed your tense reaction and began to apologize almost immediately.

”I apologize for asking that must be a sensitive topic and I had no rights to say it.”

”No, ” You shook your head. ”It...it’s fine. I’ll tell you.” 

”Are you sure? I don't want to cause any stress on you. Really, you don't need to share it if you don't feel like it.”

”I’m fine Saint, you missed out on a lot of things when you were gone. You deserved to know.” You mentally prepared yourself. You weren’t fine. Why would you be? The scars linger even still. Shouldn't you be over it? You start small, slow to have him picture it. A prison in the deep dark space where Fallen, Vex, and Cabal are locked up. Surrounding of metal of vast to close space in the vents. Blue smoke appeared everywhere around at areas, tracks that led to more danger and your heart racing as you ran deeper into the cold blue of dread. Running down floor by floor away from the light and into the darkness that embraces you of the hard truth that you were already too late. It was so long ago and your voice began to trail slowly.

“...He then looked out...and I watched him fade away...poof...go..ne...” You were trying so hard not to cry, you were trying to be strong but even still he still affects you. Your voice cracks, showing the sign of weakness and your breathing caught in your throat. Your calm facade was breaking. You didn't want to break down in front of Saint, you didn't want to break down here right now. 

Your emotions got the better of you again. You just couldn’t hold it together. Everything with him, it just hurts the most. You have been through wars, through battles and death and yet, this one man is the only thing to make you crumble. 

”...S-Saint?”

”Yes Guardian?”

”I did...what I could to avenge him.” You started, you already know you're crying, the dampness covering your cheeks as you put your hands on your heart. ”I took out his killer one by one, I got his gun back, it's now the anniversary since he died but...why…” You sniff as you clutch your armor plate.

”Why do I feel so empty..?” 

You just stood there now, trembling like a leaf. ” It's over...everyone seems to be handling it but why not me..?” You whisper. Colonel approaches you and presses her face against your leg in a soft manner. 

”I miss him so much.” 

He listened to every word, he watched your mask break, your words had left you and only the sound of your sniffles and hard breathing was the only thing heard. He approaches you carefully, putting his hand on your shoulder in a gentle manner while the other one takes your hand clutching it firm yet gently telling you by action that he was here for you. You continue to weep over your fallen friend as Saint and Colonel, stand by you as your support. He said nothing, for words cannot simply heal the sorrow in your heart. There is no shame for a hero to cry, and there is no dishonor to show weakness. When you break, he will pick up the pieces.


	8. In the Woods Fireteam x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little mini journey in the woods. This was a little Drabble challenge on a community I’m in.

Every step you take, the ground feels your every move and your eyes gloss over the endless woods that are beyond the city’s walls. You were no guardian, you didn't have a ghost, you didn't have the light that Guardians had to fight against what lies beyond safety. You did, however, have your wits and a hand cannon in your hand. It wasn't much but it was something then not being armed. A leaf flow passes you, brushing against your cheek as if nature was giving you a kiss as it flies with the breeze. You touch where it softly grazes your skin, being out here has a sense of peace to it. As much as you do enjoy the garden in the Last City it didn't have the same magic as here. You wanted to be here forever if you could but you know better of the danger, yet you still risk it. As the sun’s light paints the trees you thought of staying around until the sun goes down, that is until your thoughts were interrupted by a rustling noise coming from behind. Thinking quickly, you go behind a tree, your hand touching the handle of your gun in your holster ready for any means of a fight heading your ways. Your eyes scan the area, looking for any type of movement from your viewpoint to the trees above you. You don't hear any of the usual noises from Fallen as they’re usually the common enemy and they were to favor movement and stealth more than others. It went to silence again, making the moment unnerving. If it were a Fallen, then this could come to a problem, when there’s one, there’s many more. Then you saw it, a blur of movement and your instinct kicked in. You pull out your gun and land a quick shot, your bullet lodging into a tree, making you miss your mark, but you sure got something in return when you heard a yelp.

”Fucking hell!” You lower your gun only slightly, recognizing that voice as you go to investigate it with quiet steps to not let them hear you, but it was obvious they were heard. Nearing the tree which your bullet was lodged in you quickly move into position aiming the gun under someone’s chin as in return a knife to your neck. It didn’t take a genius to know who you’re at arms against.

“Heeeeey (Your Name),” You can spot that cloak without a sniper scope, let alone that tone.

“Hey Hunter…” You greeted, words laced agitated as you lowered the gun. The Hunter simply put their knife away into their holster with a flick of their wrist, response. ”Were you...following me?” 

“Whaaaat me? Following you, I have no idea what you’re going on about!” The Hunter spoke putting a hand to their chest. ”Why would you accuse me of such mannerism (Your Name)?” You weren't going to fall for that, folding your arms and raising a brow. Seeing you weren’t buying their words they sigh in defeat. 

”Alright we were following you, but in our defense, we didn't follow you all the way, we just got back from a training session and just saw you.” They admit.

”We? Wait, is your fireteam here?” 

”Well way to go blowing our cover!” You look behind your shoulder seeing the Warlock floating down with their hands on their hip in annoyance. 

”Hey they were going to figure out sooner or later!” The Hunter argues, holding their hands up in defense. ”They’re smart enough to solve it in a glimmer!”

“Where is the Titan?” You then spoke up looking around not seeing any sight of the bulky guardian.

“They’re in the-“ The Warlock started before you saw the very Titan falling down from the trees landing with a crash, groaning as they were covered in leaves and a bit of dirt. “...They _were _in the trees.” The Warlock finishes.__

__“Hey (Your name).” They manage to wave to you looking up as their Ghost heals their wounds. A crack was on their visor going through the middle. You only could let out a sigh as you wave back to them. So much for the peace._ _

__“Okay you three, explain yourself.” You spoke looking to all of them. ”You surely can't be following me without reasons.”_ _

__All three of them didn't say an answer to you directly. Making their own excuses and talking at the same time before the Titan finally spoke up louder than the two._ _

__”Hunter was worried about you.” They admit. ”They wanted to make you sure alright because you didn't have the light like us.”_ _

__”W-what I didn't make us go here!” The Hunter argued._ _

__”I’m sure your words were and I quote ’I saw (Your name) nearby I think I should check on them to see if they were alright’ am I not wrong?” The Warlock spoke matter-of-factly._ _

__”I-I-” The Hunter stammers before pointing at the two. ”Well you two are also involved since you two wanted to see they’re alright!” They tried to argue._ _

__”But...didn't you start it first?” The Titan pointed out. Even with a helmet the Warlock looks already annoyed. This was the start of an argument as you watch it start to burn but you cut in putting it out quite quickly._ _

__”Wait, you guys were worried about me?” You spoke up grabbing their attention. ”I didn't think I was that important. Surely yes, I shouldn’t be out on my own, but you don't need to have me as your focus, I can handle myself.”_ _

__”What do you mean you’re not important?” The Warlock asks. ”You are always important to us.” The Titan goes to hold your hand, putting their armored hands on top of yours._ _

__“Yeah, you always will be what we value more than any glimmer, loot or any items we have.” They spoke genuinely. The Hunter wraps an arm around your shoulder._ _

__“You have your own Fireteam and that’s us, to always care for you. Even if you find us annoying.” They added nudging your cheek._ _

__You couldn’t help but crack a smile. “Thanks guys, that really means a lot.”_ _

__“This place looks nice for a picnic,” The Titan then spoke up. “We could have a picnic here.”_ _

__“Yeah yeah!” The Hunter nodded. “I got some snacks! We can sit down around one of the trees!”_ _

__“Hunter, did you steal those from the Study room?” The Warlock flatly asks. ”The other warlocks keep mentioning missing snacks.”_ _

__”Uhhhh no?”_ _

__Oh, these idiots. Your idiots though._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God it's been a while since I updated I’m so so sorry for such a slow process but I hope you enjoy it.


	9. Titan x Reader Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is not a story, but never the less, it is still some headcanons at least of what may be having a Titan as your lover readers, reposted from my blog.

-A Titan to start is one of the classes of guardians. They are courageous and face challenges head-on. They are the toughest being with a head to smash anything in their way like the legendary Saint-14. To be with a Titan lover, you knew that what many guardians say when asked of what a Titan is. Your Titan lover is all of that, it isn’t wrong technically but you know a softer side of the bulky guardian.

-They are affectionate. They love to have their arms around you, they love it when they hold your hand, and sweep you up into their arms. At the same time, they are also cautious as they can break you or use a bit too much force by mistake so they’re extra careful. When they do happen they immediately apologize as they didn’t mean to, they’re just so happy to have you around! They also love to get affection from you. Kissing their knuckles, pressing your forehead gently to theirs, it’s those few things that makes them melt and soften to your touch. Gentle touches sometimes feel like a foreign thing to them so at first, they will feel unsure and cautious when received, but eventually warms up to it and enjoy it. Expect to get hugs that take you off your feet when they come back from their duties. 

-You can be their workout buddy. A Titan needs to stay fit after all. You can be the weight on their back as you cheer on them while they do push-ups, you can help them with sit up, receiving a kiss every time they sit up to receive your lips, and you are the person they happily greet to after hitting the showers from a successful session. Plus seeing them in that work out clothing is a bonus. It’s something new out of that heavy armor.  


\- They insist on carrying anything for you! Bags, books, you name it! They happily would lend a hand to anything you have trouble with. It’s practically a feather to them. If you’re tired they can carry you also, they don’t really mind it and offers if you show any signs of fatigue. When you’re in their arms you feel a sense of security when they carry you, and you can feel their light practically dancing around you like a fast heartbeat.   


-When they say that they would die for you, they mean it pretty figuratively and literally. They will protect you from any danger, and as many guardians do, have a chance of dying. No one wants to mess with a person who has a guardian lover, well most. When you’re being threatened they pull you close to them in a defensive manner as their hand clench into a fist at the provoker. Messing with a Titan is a mistake if the appearance wasn’t a warning already. If someone tries to harm you anyway like punching you, expect the punch actually to be caught by them and them getting a headbutt before taking you away from the person.   


-Your lover is passionate about things like crocheting and poetry. They love to craft things, they love to go into the library, heck they spend hours reciting a poem to you, they’re dedicated as hell. They will make knit things for you, need a sweater? They got it down! Want a hat? One will come right up for you. If you make something for them they will treat it like it’s the blessing of the Traveler. You have been trying to crochet after being introduced to their crochet class by Commander Zavala and while your skills are definitely not as skilled as them, making something like a simple sweater for your Titan lover they will take like you have given them an exotic gear. 

-They can use their ability in small ways for you other than destroying beings with their light into your daily life. Shielding you from the rain with their sentinel shield, opening things that you can’t. They sometimes are a bit prideful in their work, having thundercrash into the ground to make a crater heart so you can see it for example. (They practiced for days on that) 

-Kisses vary but often are Eskimo kisses, the hand kiss, and the forehead kiss. They adore your kisses and loves to receive one before they go on any guardian duty. Often the kisses are quick but many, just to take as many as the moment can give them before leaving. They get fluster nearly all the time when you kiss and will touch the place you put your lips on them. They just can’t get enough of it, they want more of your smooches. Time can range from missions. You either greet them coming back giving them a long kiss on the lips for being so long or tiredly noticing them back while you slept and giving them a soft quick kiss in greeting before you fall back asleep and they climb in after getting the gear off and joins you to rest.


	10. Cayde-6 x Nightstalker! Hunter! Gender-neutral! Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another draft I had. To be a Hunter, the journey really doesn’t end, though there is some light in the dark.

“Did you hear that?”

You didn’t respond to your Ghost’s question, your finger on the trigger of the gun in your hand. The sound of your boots walking through the trails with bodies behind you. The little burst and gun fires were your sound in the darkness. The glowing blue light from your ghost is your guidance. The one thing on your mind as your quick finger fires at another target.  
_Go home. _  
__ You’re already home.  
Another body drops with a monstrous cry of death embracing them. _ _  
_Be safe.  
___The shadow cloaks you from danger.  
Another magazine empty from your gun.

_‘You can do this’_ You say in your head. You are a Hunter, you scout the lands, you are a Hunter, and Hunters are known to be lone wolves. Your home is in the wilds, your light shines the way by a glowing purple fiery fire. Explore places that Titans and Warlocks never venture before. They have their walls, they have their library. You hear the foreign tongue in your hearing. The Fallen. Your Ghost goes into your ‘backpack’ for safety. You drop down a smokebomb, concealing your appearance as you made your steps quiet. The grass slightly crack in from your boots. Group of Fallen. Their glowing eyes can’t be missed. You take out your sniper rifle and aim the scope at the Captain’s head. One shot, to cause havoc that rang in the air. A Captain falls with no head. A group rises with anger and roars. _ _ _ _ _ _  
_____ ‘Easy’_ You tell yourself as you pull the trigger again.

____**_“You doing alright Hunter?”_**____ A voice came on the comms. It was him.

“Busy now Cayde.” You replied, the cloak had disappeared the moment you made your shot.

______**_“Sorry, just checking how my favorite Hunter is doing.”_**______ He replied.

“I bet you say that to every Hunter.” You reload your sniper rifle after another head was blown off of a dreg’s shoulders.

______**“I do really mean it with you.”**______ You were silent by that statement, then curse under your breath realizing you’re out of heavy ammo. Picking up yourself you ran with your cloak tailing behind you. Jumping up into the air, you raised your arm summoning the bow pulling back an purple shadow arrow catching the group off guard as the arrow went though a Vandal’s chest only to be mercilessly stomped by your boot down to the ground the void deep in the Vandal’s chest activated. The Fallen raised their weapons but were stopped as the Shadowshot stretches out consuming them like flies to a web. You then made precision shots with your head cannon to the rest of them.  
______  
**BANG  
BANG  
BANG **______

They all go down like cards. You look at the bodies. Your target must be nearby.

______****“You alive?”  
****______“Yeah, and I think I found my target.” _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **  
“Go get them tiger.”****______

********The target was a huge Captain, bigger your average one. Obviously it was the leader. It’s eyes show the will-power and determination to kill you where you stand, but you won’t let it without a fight. A roar came from the big Fallen.

You raised your gun.

_Keep fighting.  
_

Bullet rang, fire blasted.

______Don’t give up._ _ _ _ _ _

You dodge a slash that nearly took your cloak into two. A grenade thrown that brought the burning Void out.

_You’re light the dark path people needed._

You were caught off guard when the Captain picks you up by the throat. You nearly choke under your breath. Your head cannon dropped to the ground.  
Is this how you’ll get yourself killed? By a Fallen in a dark place nobody will ever find you? Your legs dangled off the ground. You can smell the blood and ether coming from the Captain. 

Is this the end?

No. You made a promise to him. You swore and you’re keeping that promise. No matter what.  
With a battle cry you grabbed your knife and jabbed it into the between the Captain’s eyes. It let out a cry, blood sprayed and splatted onto your helmet and your gloves before falling down, and goes still. The color of the Captain’s blue eyes into blackholes.

“I did it…”  
A grim smile behind your helmet, it was over, but your mission still continues. Will it end? You stand up, looking through the Captain finding a piece item that could help. You hope that it does, your only option is to continue to venture forward. More into the deep of unknown, more where people can’t search. The comms started up again and you heard his voice.

______****“Don’t die on me-please.”** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

Nightstalkers live in the wild, but their true home is in a person’s hand they love.  
Maybe one day you’ll truly come home. Either yourself, or the cloak you wore _.  
You’ll come back._


	11. Saint-14 x Guardian! Reader - A trip in Nessus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saint want to see those strange featherless birds in Nessus. Humor him dear guardian.

Are...these the birds?” You watch him kneel down keeping a low profile watching the birds he wanted to see. These featherless birds that reside around Nessus. You honestly don't pay much attention to these winged creatures, and even when you did, they would fly away from you when you’re at a distance close to them. You honestly had some doubt to catch one of these things but if Saint-14 wants to try you weren't going to stop him. You watched him extend his arm out fist clinching almost ready for a punch. His hand opens and drops of seeds sprinkle down to the ground. The wingless birds look up and the look of actual surprise when it began to approach him slowly. Hopping for a few seconds at times coming close to the titan. Saint stayed perfectly still, patience will virtue him with the reward of befriending one of these birds, or were they bats?  
  
Just as one was to his reach a Harpy appear, the whirring sound caught your attention as it aims to Saint and blast its laser at him. You knew he can withstand a blast but you instinct reach first and you ran in front of him, taking the blast instead. You have lived long enough being a Guardian that being shot is pretty much a normal basis for you but it still always hurts like hell. You clutch your chest, feeling the burning sting as your Ghost began to heal you. A shadow tower over you from a very, not so happy titan. The whirling sound of the void forming into a shield as he stood in front of you, giving you your hand to help you stand up as more Vex appeared, teleporting into view from their pixelated dust. It seems that he's going to destroy a Vex army. ~~(again)~~

This time, it was minor. Safe to say the matter was taken care of. Immediately. Safe to say you were surrounded by Vex’s part, at least you gain some ingredients from his carnage, plus some assist on your side. As he stood looking around you could tell he was practically frowning behind that helmet.

”We came to see birds, only end up with Vex!” He gestures around the mess. ”Are there places where they not be?” He questions aloud. You holster your gun, feeling bad for misfortune before an idea came to your head. You put your hand to his shoulder, making him turn his head to you. You made a head gesture for him to follow you before you summon your sparrow and sped off into the Tangle. Saint summon his own sparrow, following after you to a change of locations. The scenery of the wreckages from the Exodus Black changed into a scenery of somewhat more forest theme. The view of of a large black tree came into his sights as you beginning to jump up into the trees. You caught glimpse of him watching and gesture him to follow up on onto the top. With some boost of jumps and climbing, he arrive at the top where you stood waiting for him. 

”Why are we here?” He asks you. You hold out your hand, which your Ghost places seeds into your palm. You then threw them into the air and wait. As the seed come falling down to the bark you stood and admittedly some on yourself, the sound of bird(?) like noises echo in the leaves and then the small groups of the featherless birds flew down to the scattered seed. Saint watched in awe as they flew around you both, landing on a solid surface to began eating the seeds. Two landed on your shoulders, while one goes to land into your hand.

Whoa..’ You were completely in awe of the creature in your palm. Taking bites of the seeds on your gloves and then just resting there. You look to Saint, joyfully and with care holds up the bird to him.  
  
“Isn’t this amazing?” You ask Saint, your voice containing excitement. Saint looks into your direction, but he wasn’t staring at the bird.

“Beautiful.” He replied softly in a hushed tone. “Very beautiful...”


	12. A Dawning Special - The Guardian x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who gives the giver? You decided to give something for your special guardian.

White snow rained down in the Last City filling streets of ice and frost as lanterns floated up and in the wind, filling the skies as if the stars had come to greet the people. The year has been rather uneventful, people have been lost and danger is just around the corner where non-guardian were ordered to stay in the city by Commander Zavala until further notice. You never really have been outside of the Last City unless events that require you to like the Red War evacuation and you usually stayed in the comfort of your small home instead with a hot drink in your hand and what activities you have to do to earn glimmer. Anything to keep your mind off of what could be an inevitable end. That is just a possibility though, a slim one if you’re going to be blunt. Now that the Dawning arrives, Eva wants to spread joy to the city, noticing how low the spirits have been. You’re no guardian, therefore not able to be using that oven Eva gives to the guardians to make their delicious treats to give to the people around the Tower and certain guardians. Though you ever wonder who gives the giver? You have no magical devices or the power to destroy your enemies to gain ingredients but you have the required materials. Barely do you cook for someone else but they deserve it for all the hard work they did.   
That person was none other than the Young Wolf, also known as the Guardian to everyone. When someone mentions their name, they’re either called one of the Traveler's greatest heroes, or a bold light bearer that is on the edge of a dark path like so many other unfortunate guardians.   
However, you have known them personally. They were honestly weird when you first met them, a quiet guardian whose life is on their job and nothing else. Though after events like the Hunter Vanguard’s death and the Darkness arising, they have opened up a bit to you, it even surprised their Ghost also to even socially interact with someone else who is not a guardian. Relationships can make for a very strange company, doesn't it? As you craft the goods you will soon deliver to your guardian you picture what they could be doing possibly at this very moment. They could be doing strikes that revolve around the solar systems or doing a round fight against their fellow guardians to earn gears or glimmer either by honor or risks. Now thinking you’re not entirely sure what kind of holiday treats they want, they never mention what they like, have you ever seen them eat? If ramen and drinks count, but those are no treats for the holiday right now. So anything is possible for them to have. You muster up what hope and determination you carry to continue your plan with the gift and once you finished it you wrapped it in a traditional gift box with a bow and then put on your winter coat and head to the tower where they’re likely to be roaming around. You wanted this to be as a surprise as much as possible. Heading up into the tower, you see multiple guardians passing by you, clouds of their conversations float over your head, some give you greetings and wish you a happy Dawning, others seem to just ignore your presence to dance on fences or jump off the tower for some reason. Most just pass you by focusing on their tasks without thought. You reach the courtyard to be greeted by Eva, standing in her little made booth with her oven nearby and a tree glimmering of blue and hanging gold lights from its branches.

”Ah, my dear! Come closer! I want to have a good look at you!” Eva beckons you with a warm smile. You approach the elder woman and she examines your face pressing her warm hands on your cold cheeks, making a nod as she gives it a little pinch before letting go. 

”You look well! I hope you've been taking care of yourself.” She nodded holding her hands together. ”What brings you to the Tower?” 

”I got something for the guardian.” You explain holding the up gift box in your hand. A look of surprise came to her face replaced by joy.

”What a surprise! I'm sure they’ll love your gift!” She praises. ”They’re over there talking to Banshee-44 by his stand. Why don’t you go over there and give it to them? I’m sure they'll love to receive it from you.”

That’s the plan. Giving her a thank and a happy Dawning, you walk to where the gunsmith’s stand was, and there was no sight of your guardian, only Banshee with his treats of Telemetry Tapioca. You asked him where the Guardian which he tries to process before gesturing his head slightly to the stairs. You thank him for the direction as you head up the stairs were standing on the iron balcony above Lord Shaxx’s area. Your guardian stood there with their back to you, the Duality strapped to the back of their armor as their ghost floated beside them, seemingly taking in the view of the Traveler that once was in pieces now repaired as it was. Neither of the two hadn't noticed you yet. You take a deep breath before walking up to them and clear your throat, catching their attention and Ghost also as he turns first and looks at you.

”Yes?” Ghost asks as his guardian follows suit to see you. ”Oh it's you (Your name), Happy Dawning.” The Ghost beeps.

”Happy Dawning to you too, ” You spoke as you began to walk closer to them, your heart racing miles as you stood in front of the guardian and held up your gift to them. They look at you silently processing what you're doing before looking at the gift presented to them.

”You have done a lot for the city, you deserve something too.” You added putting the box into their hands. They eyed the box carefully, curiosity filled both them and the Ghost as the little Light then nudged their arm.

”Open it.” He insisted. 

A careful hand slowly takes off the bow that held the box before taking off the lid as the sweet scent of the treats longer the air, appearing from under the lid was a pie, looking freshly baked with a cute picture of what looks to be their Ghost and class symbol.

”Wow…” The Ghost spoke in awe floating around the box getting good angles of the delicious treat. ”And you made this?”

”For you, I think you mentioned you wanted some pie before.” You chuckle rubbing the back of your neck. ”Well I hope you like it and have a good Dawning as well.” You turn around to leave but a hand firmly grasps your arm. You stop and turn your head to see the Guardian holding you in place.

”...Wait.” They spoke. You were surprised to hear that, yes they talk now and then but it got you off guard. ”Stay here please?” They then ask. You were in shock, their ghost looked at you awaiting your answer.

”A-ah, okay.” They seem content with your response and release their grip. You two then just sit there, watching snowfall into the lively city as they slowly eat the pie you gave them. They offer you some but you politely decline as it was their gift. 

”It has been a year huh?” You spoke as you looked out. 

”You could say that again, ” Their ghost responded. A sigh escapes your lips. 

”I wonder what will happen, it just seems so much that has happened.” You vented slightly before looking at them. ”How do you deal with it?” They stop mid eating and put the fork down as you said that. Their eyes focus down as they seem to be concentrating on something, then it just turns to looks of horror and then into a rage as you can feel the pulsating light of their elements just being near them like it's about to blow up before it just dies down and they just stare into nothing.

”...I don't know.” They whispered out. ”It’s…” They trailed off, a somber look in their eyes. ”It’s still hard.” They admit. ”To keep going, but I am a guardian and that's what I must do.”

You raised a brow before leaning forward speaking. ”Guardians need a break too, you shouldn't burn yourself out, otherwise you're going to stress yourself out.” You pointed out. Your comment made them grasp the box tightly.

”But the Darkness, ” They try to point out. ”And what plans the Hive might do, or even the Awoken Queen’s message that came through it will come and I need to be ready for it or else-”

You place a finger to their mouth, which manages to shut them up on what could have been a ramble as you gave a stern look.

”Guardian, ” You spoke calmly. ”I know things have been rough, but you need to relax. That's what the Dawning is for after all.” You gesture with your free arm to the city. ”Yeah, some things may happen that could be bad and we need to be ready, but we need to focus on the present right now.” You pull your finger away and hold one of their cheeks with your palm. ”And whatever happens, we’ll get through it. Together.”

They’re right Guardian.” Their Ghost added. “Let’s just have a break for today, we can do more deliveries tomorrow.” They open their as if to start arguing but silently sigh in defeat pressing their face into your touch.

“...Okay.” They spoke quietly. Even with being the hero, they need to know when to stop fanning the flame. You two spend the Dawning in silence watching the ever so changing Last City, pressing your head against their shoulder you know there will be more trouble that can stir up which will, unfortunately, take your guardian back into the fray again, but for today they’re all yours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and I’m sorry for my disappearance as life likes to carry me. I hope you all have a good holiday and a new year.


	13. Fireteam x Reader - New Year Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With time ticking what does some guardians plan to do when the new year comes?

Another day passes in the last City, as Dawning continues eventually soon to reach an end, so will the year. You admit this year was terrifying and harsh to go through, but at least with the new year that things will have a new beginning, and thus, hope still linger in your heart. With the new year coming very close the fireteam that you know and care for were whispering among themselves. After long weeks of delivering cookies and participating in the madness of Crucible, Gambit, and Trials with Stasis they wanted to end the crazy with a simple gesture to begin anew.   
A new year kiss.  
Of course, it was a kiss with you! The thought of it simply warms their heart but there was only one you, and the foreshadowing of war has come when the three realize only one of them can kiss you when midnight comes. Mere seconds of silence as all of them look at one another before nodding knowing that the game was one on seeking who can get that time with you and they all split up to plan their move.  
As for yourself, you were just enjoying the snow that fell out of your window, a smile comes to your face as you draw on the glass, making small pictures of a fireteam of guardians fighting an ogre that was drawn badly on your part. You made a chuckle to yourself on your childish drawing before suddenly hearing a tap on your window. Pausing, you look around where the noise was coming from before you hear the tap again and realize it was coming from your window. You look up and your heart nearly jumps out of your chest when you see the Hunter hanging upside down, cloak blowing from the cold wind.   
“(Your name!)”  
“Hunter! What is Traveler’s crack are you doing at my window?!”   
“No time! Please open up!” They pleaded. “I need to tell you something! It’s very important!” 

You rolled your eyes but decided to not let the poor light bearer freeze you open the window which they roll into your home, the scent of blueberries and almonds was coming off of them.

“Woo! It’s cold!” They comment standing up and brushing some snow off their shoulder. You crossed your arms giving them a look which made them immediately explain what they want to speak about.

“Sooooo I wanted to show you this cool place at the Tower and I wanted you to see it with me!” You gave a skeptical look. “The Tower? Eva already has it all decorated, I think we have already seen all the cool places there.” You pointed out. They shook their head.

“No, I mean, yes there cool places but-well I want to show you MY cool place! Places where only hunters venture! Those secret places!” They take one of your hands and wave their other gesturing to outside where the small view of the tower could be seen. “Just you and I! We’ll see a grand view! How about it?” 

“Well, I-” They take your other hand and gaze into your eyes.

“Please (Your name)? You won't be disappointed I promised.” Oh, you couldn’t say no to that look. They seem ecstatic hearing you say yes and dragged you to the Tower with them after you got your coat. When reaching the building their Ghost float around you before your vision was covered by a cloth.

“Hey, Hunter what's going on?” You ask blindly looking around.

“It’s a secret place, just trust me and walk with me.” They spoke taking your hand and walking forward. It was a bit uneasy hearing the footsteps and noises as you walk with them as your guidance but their Ghost reassures you they mean no harm and they are close by. A noise that relates to something opening before going quiet after something was shut.

“Okay, be prepared to be amazed!” Your blindfold was taken off and your eyes widen to the view of the Last City, but around you was like an exotic garden with blankets and pillow around, snow falling but the area protected by a roof with lights shining around shimmering of different colors of the rainbow. 

“What do you think?” Hunter asks plopping down on a pillow. “Isn't it pretty?”

“It is but...where are we...and how high are we also in the Tower?!” You ask looking about. 

“No need to worry! Come on sit down with me!” They patted a spot for you to sit which you decided you're already here and sit down next to the Hunter. The Hunter wrapped their cloak around you, and extend an arm also but kept it from touching your body, looking to you for permission. You smile and scoot close to them letting their arm go around you as you embrace their warm light.

“It’s been such a year hasn't it?” The Hunter then asks. “Never thought we are here with all things going on out there.”

“Yeah, ” You nodded. “What do you plan to do?”

“Me? I just keep exploring. Some planets are possibly out there ready to be explored. Maybe I’ll find something out there, something from the pre-golden age also, or some cursed thing from like the Hive.” You chuckle at the last part which they lean closer to you. “But, honestly I’m happy that I’m going to spend it with you.” They said that part softly. “And I hope we can do more than what this year gave us.” The Ghost then nudges them making a small whirr as they then sit up remembering something. 

“Oh, I wanted to show this too.” The Hunter pulled out a blue transparent snowball into their hands. “I got it from Eververse but watch.” Immediately they began to shake it and snow began to form into the snow globe before being released out and surrounding you both of snowflakes of different designs whirring around you as if you were in the globe. Your hand slowly reaches up to try and feel the snowflake but they simply pass your hand before eventually disappearing into thin air. 

“That was amazing.” You spoke in awe.

“Yeah...” They sigh before clearing their throat. “(Your Name) I-”

“So this is where you are.” You both were interrupted seeing the Warlock floating down landing gracefully before slowly walking up to you two. “Hunter you’re needed on patrol duty.”

“Right now?!” They stood standing up ready to argue.

“Yes, don't start it with me, you’re sent to the Cosmodrome now go Commander’s order.” They ordered. The Hunter looks at you and sighs pulling away from you giving a look of glare to the Warlock as they go on their duty. 

“Even busy on the day of the celebration seems tiring.” You comment shaking your head. 

“Yes...it does..” The Warlock nodded looking to you. “You best come inside, it's cold and I don't want you to freeze. 

You look around and a rise of panic arises when you realize you have no idea how to get down from here.

“(Your Name), ” A hand was held out to you by the Warlock. “I’ll help you get down.” You reach out taking their hand when they then pull you up and held you into their arms.

“Warlock! What is-?!” Wings appear behind their back, made of light from the solar radiating a brilliant orange. 

“Hang on, ” You cling onto the scholarly guardian as they jump off the ledge and began flying above the city. You didn't dare to look down, the fear of falling scared you deeply causing you to bury your face into their robe. They didn't mind you clutching their robe, only wanting you to be on safe ground. They landed at their destination which when they put you down, you were ready to slap the shit out of them.

“You could’ve given some warning?!” You snapped raising a fist as they raised their hand in defense. 

“I didn’t know where they put the exit so I had to use another way. I apologize.” They apologize as the wings disperse. “But we’re in a warm place now, so I hope you will find some comfort in it.” You look around and see it was a study room, it was pretty quiet, usually guardians, mainly the warlocks would be crowding the place but it seems to be only you and them. 

“Do you want some hot cocoa (Your Name)?” Warlock offers. “My ghost can get you some.” 

“Oh yes, thank you.” You nodded. The Warlock summons their Ghost which they went ahead and floated away to a machine to make some drinks as you two go ahead and sit on the chairs with a table with some books laid out. 

“I’m surprised it's so quiet here.” You comment looking around. “I thought it would be busy even on holidays.” 

“Not all guardians are workaholics.” Warlock chuckles getting out a book to read. “We do have time for activities to run freely as we choose to enjoy.”

The Ghost floats in putting the hot cocoa to your side of the table before over to the Warlock’s side before floating away into the row of books.

“What do you like to enjoy Warlock?” You ask as you take a sip of your cocoa.

“I like to read obviously, but I like doing puzzles, dress up, and sometimes drink with my teammates.” They answered.

“You like drinking out with Hunter and Titan?” You ask sitting up.

“Yes, they can be idiotic at times...but I also can be too. We will do dumb things but in all continue that we’re together. So I hope for next year we remain that way also and have new adventures.” They take a sip of the drink. “And if not? Well, I'm glad to have all the memories I had with them, including you too.” Warlock takes a long sip before looking at you and holds your hand. “I do not know what the future will come, but whatever happens, I and my fireteam will be there for you. Always.” They promise before pressing a kiss to the back of your hand. Your cheeks turn red to the gestures but atlas the sweet moment doesn't last the Titan rushes in panting.

“Warlock! I think some of the hunters took some of the tomes out of the library!” They shouted. “I tried to get them back but they laugh and went on in the town!”

“Ugh! If this is one of their pranks I'm not going to be happy..” The Warlock gave you an apologetic look before standing up with their drink and heading out thanking the Titan, their Ghost soon floating after them. 

“Busy day even for those off duty also...” You comment watching them go.

“Yeah, it can be like that.” The Titan sigh. “I got so busy with duties and now I'm just tired.” They complain stretching their arms with an audible crack. 

Poor thing. 

“You want me to walk you home?” You offer. 

“Oh no need, I am last a bit more. Just want to walk around the Tower.” They didn't want you to go through that trouble for them. “You are welcome to join me if you like.” 

“I’ll come with you.” You smile, taking your drink with you. The walk was pleasant with them next to you. They didn't talk much or had much to say before noticing how you slightly shiver to the cold. Compare to them you were not in armor.

“Hey, I actually...made you something.” The Titan spoke up before getting their Ghost to help and revealing a long scarf, decorated with designs of small ghosts and little symbol of the class’s animal of the Hawk, Lion, and Snake. “I hope it can keep you warm here let me put it on you.” They began to wrap the scarf around your neck, making sure to not accidentally choke you. “T-There we go!” It was on you quite nicely, you could already feel the warmth with the scarf now on you.

“Thank you, I'm happy to receive this gift from you. I’m sorry that I don't have anything for you.” 

“I don't mind that, having you here is better than anything in the world.” They reassure you.”

“Look Guardian they will be starting the fireworks soon.” Their Ghost pointed out. The Titan gasp and looks to see Frames getting ready to start the fireworks. 

“Do you want to watch?” You ask the Titan. Their head shook with excitement as you two look for a spot to see it. The bridge was a good place to watch, and it was away from the crowded areas.  
“I never thought to be seeing such an activity like this even in the darkest times.” You admit leaning against Titan. “But I'm glad they still doing it. Hope for the people and the new year also.”

“Y...Yeah..” Titan glances around as if expecting something when nothing came a relief came over them as they took a move and wrap an arm around you. “I hope next year I’ll be stronger, that way I can protect the people I love from the evil that will come forward.” They spoke looking out to the city. “The Last City is our home and I love the people there. Guardians can do so much but I'm still trying at least.” They look to the time. Some time left before the new year began and it was just them and (your name).

“(Your Name)...” They spoke, as this was now the time for action. Taking your hands they went on their knees, your eyes widen to such a move. “I promise for next year that I will do my best not only to protect the people but to make you happy, until the day I die.” They announce looking at you with then a soft look. “And for the new year, may I be given a kiss of good luck?” They ask gently. Your face was burning of scarlet before giving them a shy nod. An aura of joy was around as they stood up, still holding your hand as they go to lean to get a kiss. You close your eyes, slowly leaning in as you hear the countdown from the people for the new year.

5  
4  
3  
2  
“THERE YOU ARE YOU ASS-!”  
1  
The sound of fireworks rang in the air as you felt your lips touch against something...strange, opening your eyes you blink in surprise when you realized you were kissing a Ghost.

“Ghost?!”

“Oh hello..” The small light spoke shyly as you see the Titan was being dogpiled by the Warlock and Hunter, the devastation was written on their faces.

“NOOOO I WANTED THAT KISS!” The Hunter curses. “I can’t believe I fell for Warlock’s lie to leave you!”

“And I can’t believe you drove me away from (your name).” The Warlock glares at the Titan.

“Hey, I wasn’t lying!” The Titan spoke in defense. “And you two are cruel! I didn’t know you were planning this!”

You watch dumbfounded as the three argued with one another. Seeing this is going nowhere you decided to a compromise. 

“What if I just kiss you all?!” You spoke up above their voices. “You guys are so childish. Don’t fight over me for a single kiss. Now come over here. We’re here to celebrate the year, not bicker at one another!” They all were stunned, before sheepishly agreeing and murmuring how it was indeed stupid and awaited your kiss. You gave each of them a kiss. For the Hunter, a kiss on the cheek, for the Warlock, a kiss on the forehead, and the Titan gets a kiss on the nose. They look a bit disappointed not being on the lip but were content with what they got.

“Happy new year guardians.” You smile at each of them. “And of course the best one to get the kiss is...Ghost!” You held one of the two Ghosts who didn't get a kiss and give them a sweet kiss on the shell which they squeal to.

“What?! We got beaten by the Ghost nevertheless?!” The Hunter yelled.

“I knew the Ghosts was better..” The Titan sulks.

“I want a kiss next! Me! Me! Me!” The third Ghost calls out floating around you.

What a way to start the new year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and a happy new year where I am! May you be blessed with new beginnings and a day to celebrate!


End file.
